<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closed Doors by buttercupful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594440">Closed Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupful/pseuds/buttercupful'>buttercupful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Toriel and Undyne mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupful/pseuds/buttercupful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara and Frisk have a conversation in front of the closed ruins doors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chara &amp; Frisk (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closed Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a short little idea I had and wanted to write. keep in mind Chara doesn't actually have any ill will towards Toriel, they are back from the dead and upset and confused but still do genuinely love their mom. ALSO I DIDNT REALLY... edit this a lot....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock knock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span><br/>
</span> <span>Frisk quietly rapped their fist against the large purple door of the Ruins. After a long pause, they tried again, more firmly this time.</span></p><p>
  <span>Chara’s semi-transparent form hovered a few feet to Frisk’s right. “You are aware that is not going to work, yes?” Chara says as they look down at them through their bangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk only frowns in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock knock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I am saying is,” Chara pauses for dramatic effect, “She is not going to answer the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock knock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span><br/>
</span> <span>Chara continues despite the lack of response, “No matter how hard or long you knock on that door.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk pauses in their persistent knocking to hug themselves and exhale sharply. Their breath condensates in the air in front of them as they shiver and rub their arms to generate friction, in contrast to Chara’s complete lack of reaction to the cold. They are a ghost, after all. Frisk raises their hand as if to knock again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quit it.” Chara retorts. “I have made it quite clear that there will be no new outcome to come of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk turns to them, finally, and rapidly signs to the ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You were going too fast, I couldn’t completely discern what you were saying.” Chara hovers a bit closer to the ground to get a better look at Frisk’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk tries once more, and simply signs: “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why won’t she answer?” Chara feigns confusion, and places a pondering finger to their chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisks brows furrow, and this is not lost to the taller child. Chara side eyes Frisk with stark red eyes, before continuing, “Simply put. She is a coward. And I will leave it at that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Frisk’s hands ball into fists and their brows furrow further. They take a step towards the spirit in indignation. “You can’t say that!” They sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Can I not? Am I wrong? I would say it’s an apt description of her behavior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk huffs and frantically rubs their sides for warmth again. “Why would you say that? How could you? She’s nice.” They sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara turns their head to the side. “I have some reasoning for saying it, but considering everything else, how else would I describe what she has done?” They sharply turn their head back to Frisk, indiscernible emotion clear in their eyes. “She failed you. She failed six other children. She was too cowardly to protect them, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, from the threat she was oh so afraid of. Despite talking big about Asgore taking your soul, she still sent kids like you and me out on their own without protection to DIE. And now she spends her days locked away in secret, desperately hoping she never has to face any of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Chara clenches their bandaged hands strongly. “How could she? She just picked up where she left off with each new child. As if the last one didn’t matter. How could she forget about him, how should she forget about m-” They cut themself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Chara untenses their body, and floats down closer to Frisk. “Point is. She is scared to the point of failing 6 people, not including you, and I, personally, would call that cowardly. Why, I bet if she were there to protect you, you wouldn't be dying to Undyne so many times. Fortunately for you, you have Determination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk’s frown deepens. They sign once more, “But she only wants what is best for me. She took care of me. I know she wasn’t perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara floats backwards a bit and lounges in a more comfortable position, as if they were resting on their side midair. “You are hopelessly optimistic, Frisk.” They shift slightly. “Though... I suppose you are right, in a sense. While I cannot pretend what she chose to do was right, I still… care for her dearly. No one person is flawless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk softens. “That’s better.” They start to warm up their hands with their breath for a moment. “Not everyone is trying to be bad or evil, Chara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara turns away from Frisk entirely. “Hmph.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a moment later, Chara floats upside down in front of Frisk’s face. “What do you say you give Undyne another go? You seem to be getting awful cold Frisk. And despite what you say, Toriel is not going to open that door.” Chara says in a semi-cheerful manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk sighs, and turns away from the door and begins the long trek back towards Waterfall through Snowdin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara grins. “That's the spirit! No more time to waste here.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The door will open again someday, but for now, it remains closed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>